Moonlight and Roses
by Batwings79
Summary: A snapshot in time, a story told in nineteen parts - each part a 100-word drabble. Takes place one year after the Series Three Christmas Special so there are no spoilers, only the possibilities! What might have happened when one of our almost canon OTPs mixes moonlight and roses on a warm summer's night...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story is a snapshot in time, a single event in the lives of our characters, told in nineteen parts. My intent was to write in a style that is unlike my usual and to write in short concise bursts. I will likely NEVER be able to tell an entire story in a drabble, but I've adopted drabbles as my tool to tell this story. Each of the nineteen parts is a perfect drabble. Not necessarily perfectly written but each is exactly 100 words in length. I will post a new drabble each day for the next eighteen days, so be sure to check back often. **_

_**I also have to give a shout out to Kouw and Onesimus for reading my drafts as I worked through the drabbles. Two very different readers/writers who came to very similar conclusions and without their help, this may have been a very different story.**_

_**Takes place one year after the Series Three Christmas Special so there are no spoilers here. I submit this tale of what might have happened in the future of one our almost canon OTPs. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and the only reward I reap is the benefit of reviews and constructive criticism on my writing. No copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

~-o O o-~

Melancholy, happy yet sad, her feelings as they celebrated George's first birthday and she quietly mourned the first year passing of her own son. It had been a wonderful day and a wonderful celebration but now, in the darkness, she found herself unable to sleep as thoughts of Matthew at that age flooded her mind when she closed her eyes. Two o'clock chimed the great clock in the main hall downstairs, the sound floating to her on the warm breeze as she stood gazing out into the moonlit garden. Perhaps a walk, her dressing gown and slippers beckoned to her.

~-o O o-~

* * *

**_A/N2: Reviews are much appreciated, especially since I'm writing a bit outside my usual box this time...I would genuinely appreciate your comments. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Many thanks to those of you who left such kind words in your reviews. I know that it is difficult to judge a story on just 100 words but I hope that more of you will leave your comments as the story begins to build upon itself. **_

_**Disclaimer: They still belong to Fellowes, let's just hope that he does them justice in Series 4 - no copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

~-o O o-~

Soft and plush was the feeling of the thick carpet beneath his bare feet as he padded down the stairs. Rainbows danced on the top of the sideboard as he turned the highball glass over to fill it. Crunching gravel caught his ear and he glanced out the doors to see her form gliding across the path behind the house. Strong yet vulnerable were the words that described her as he had watched her throughout the day, delighting in her grandson while her heart was grieving for her son. Pouring a second glass of amber, he followed where she led.

~-o O o-~

* * *

**_A/N2: You reviews would be welcomed and encouraged. Thanks!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you all for the comments that you've left for me from my regular followers as well as guest reviewers. Very encouraging indeed. **_

_**Disclaimer: They still belong to Fellowes, no copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

~-o O o-~

Edgy, taut, alert to the swishing of the grass behind her, she turned to find herself staring into the bright blue eyes of an angel. Moonlight setting his hair aglow like a halo, his mustache a silver stripe across his upper lip. "And what keeps you awake, Dr. Clarkson?" she asked as he closed the gap between them with a soft smile. Startled by the sound of crashing branches in the hedgerow beside them, the sound of his laughter was warm in her ears when a black cat suddenly shot across the grass between them, her own laughter a surprise.

~-o O o-~

* * *

_**A/N2: Reviews are very welcomed! THANKS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you for all your kind reviews. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story and the setting and I'll do my best to keep meet your expectations as we work our way through the story. **_

_**Disclaimer: Fellowes owns 'em, I'm borrowing 'em, no copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

~-o O o-~

Bright and clear, the sound of her laughter reminded him of wind chimes. "I thought a drink might quiet my mind. I saw you go by and thought perhaps you might like to join me." Sparkling crystal flashed between them as he held out one of the glasses. "I imagine that the day has been a bit...unsettling for you?" His heart clenched when her lips twisted into a wry smile and her eyebrows spoke her agreement. Electricity tingled along his nerve endings when her fingers brushed over his to accept his offer, his eyes caressing every nuance of her face.

~-o O o-~

* * *

_**A/N2: Reviews are highly encouraged and very welcomed and appreciated!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I'm so glad to hear from you that the words are sparking images and sensations as I had hoped they would when I began writing. **_

_**Disclaimer: Still belong to Fellowes and I'm still holding out hope that we go canon at some point. No copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

~-o O o-~

Irritation, anger coursed through her at her first sensing of his presence, swept quickly away by the flow of energy as her fingertips delicately nudged his away. Raising her glass, she peered at him. Her decision finally made, she tipped her head back and relished the burn as the liquid fire slid down her throat, gone in a single motion. "The scent of the roses called to me. I thought perhaps gathering a few blossoms might help me _gather a bit of wool_ to distract me and tire me out. Walk with me?" She held out her hand to him.

~-o O o-~

* * *

_**A/N2: Your reviews are much appreciated and highly encouraged!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I suppose the real question is, did she break his heart last year at the fair or does it still belong to her? Is he willing to risk again?**_

_**Disclaimer: Fun with Fellowes characters, no copyright infringement intended. **_

* * *

~-o O o-~

Tantalizing darts of pleasure gathered in his belly as he watched her transform, the set of her shoulders, the glint of fire in her eyes. They remained friends since that summer day, when he'd considered making their relationship more intimate. He often wondered if she regretted keeping him at arm's length for all these months and yet here she was, opening herself to him, inviting him along. He held her gaze solidly as he knocked back his own drink and set both glasses on the stone bench beside them. Closing his long fingers over hers, he grasped her hand firmly.

~-o O o-~

* * *

_**A/N2: Your reviews are very much appreciated...THANKS!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Some very interesting observations after the last chapter. Let's where they go from here!**_

_**Disclaimer: Gotta' make the statement - belong to Fellowes and I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun...no copyright infringement intended!**_

* * *

~-o O o-~

Warm, strong, well suited, his hand holding hers, her arm tucked beneath his close to his chest, she could feel the thrum of his heart where her forearm rested against his ribs. Roses and spice assaulted her nose as the warm breeze wafted over them, mixing his cologne with the scents from the garden. Secure, safe, content were her feelings as they walked and talked and laughed and argued. Freedom to say things without having to explain herself and even better, without having to censor herself, fearless and free to be the woman she was born to be, without reservation.

~-o O o-~

* * *

**_A/N2: Your comments and insights have been intriguing and valuable, please leave me more?! THANKS!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: My thanks to KatieDuggansNeice for continuing to share her thoughts on the chapters as they unfold. Comments are really very important to an author, I'm not just talking about praise for writing the story but it IS VERY INTERESTING and educational for me to find out how the story makes you feel as a reader, when you tell me your impressions of a chapter, I'm able to judge whether or not the words that I have chosen are actually conveying the message that I intended. So never doubt that even the simplest of reviews, has an impact with a writer. **_

_**My utmost gratitude to Onesimus and Kouw...as betas, they have read this story more than several times through and they still provide me with review comments! THANKS, ladies!**_

_**And many thanks to the fifty-or-so of you who are reading each chapter as it comes out...you are my faithful readers and I appreciate you! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: As the legal eagles have ordained, they belong to Fellowes and ITV. But this story doesn't...and if I have to, I'll change the names to protect the innocent! Hmm...Ricardo y Isabella? No? No copyright infringement intended just some fun and romance!**_

* * *

~-o O o-~

Soft, smooth, fingers curled tightly in his, her head resting occasionally against his shoulder when she teased him or laughed at something he said, his upper arm resting gently against her breast when she curled towards him and he looked down into her sparkling dark eyes. Lavender and vanilla filled his senses when he turned his head to lean in and listen, when her voice would get quiet. Warm, alive, his heart filled to bursting when she pulled up and ducked under his arm to settle her own around his waist, her contented sigh was like music to his ears.

~-o O o-~

* * *

_**A/N2: Reviews as still very much appreciated...please leave one! THANKS!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: A man who needs teasing...I hadn't ever thought about it that way but I believe that I wholeheartedly agree. I'm glad that everyone likes the fact that the evening has turned romantic so let's see what they get up to now that they're walking and talking..._**

_**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

~-o O o-~

Lively talk of family gave way to community, hospital and medicine. Doctors and nurses, oath and intent, Hippocrates, the classics, stars and constellations. Her slippers abandoned on the stone wall as they walked through the garden, beside the house and down the lane, soon finding themselves knee deep in grass, surrounded by the sounds of frogs and newts as they headed towards the lake. Finding an open area, away from the lights of the Abbey, he gallantly untied the belt of his dressing gown and spread it out so they could lie upon it as they gazed at the heavens.

~-o O o-~

* * *

_**A/N2: Reviews are very welcomed and thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, you've given me some new perspectives!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I have been thoroughly intrigued and delighted by the comments from your reviews, and I'm so glad that ya'll are enjoying the story. **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own them, or this romance would be much further along than it is in canon! No copyright infringement intended!**_

* * *

~-o O o-~

Balancing her weight as she lowered herself to lie down was easy, finding a place to lie beside her was more difficult, being a man of slight build, his dressing gown made for a narrow pallet. Apologizing for his proximity, his heart soared when she leaned firmly against him as he began to point out the star formations in the night sky. Propping his head up on one elbow, he was able to share the wonder and amazement through her eyes as they widened and squinted trying to follow his finger as he traced Ursa Minor and the Little Dipper.

~-o O o-~

* * *

_**A/N2: Reviews have been wonderful and I really appreciate each and every one! THANKS!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: You comments have been wonderful though now that everybody is all warm and fuzzy with the romance...I might just have to go back to more angst and aggression just to keep you talking to me! ;-)**_

_**Disclaimer: As usual, no copyright infringement intended, though if that's what it takes for Fellowes to make them canon? Hmm...**_

* * *

~-o O o-~

Giddy as a schoolgirl when he touched her chin to try and move her head to the proper line of sight. Astonished, she realized how thickly the sky was peppered with stars, perhaps salted was a better word with the myriad points of light glinting and sparkling like crystals scattered on a black velvet cloth. Heart racing to match his against her shoulder, as he leaned over to whisper in her ear and hold his arm and finger so she could stare along them in the proper direction. Turning her head, she gently kissed the soft skin behind his ear.

~-o O o-~

* * *

_**A/N2: I do so enjoy receiving your reviews..please leave me more? THANKS!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Surprise! So Isobel's was the first kiss...and what does the good doctor do about it?**_

_**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

~-o O o-~

Cool was the breeze as it passed over his moist skin where her lips and tongue had caressed him, otherwise he might have imagined it. Looking down, he studied her face, brushing back the curls from her forehead so he could trace her delicate brow and brush the side of her cheek. Seeing the warmth and desire in her eyes, he leaned in again, his breath mingling with hers as he pressed his lips to hers in a slow sensuous kiss. His tongue flicked against her lower lip and he chuckled in surprise when he met her boldly exploring tongue.

~-o O o-~

* * *

_**A/N2: A shout out to my Guest reviewer who's been reading some of my 'other stuff'...yes, it is in the plan to finish the other story! :-) **_

_**All of your reviews have been wonderful! Thank you!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Alright...so Isobel took the lead, Richard was so focused on the stars and constellations, what was a girl supposed to do to get a boy's attention?! Luckily for him, he was appropriately responsive! -)**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, can't afford them, so I've borrowed them with every intent to return them for Series 4...no copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

~-o O o-~

Aggressive, controlling, take charge, all traits attributed to her in her work as well as her social circles. Affairs of the heart were a different matter entirely, even with her husband she had tended to be shy and retiring, reserved even, allowing him to take the lead, in their marriage and in their marriage bed. Something was decidedly different when she was with _him_, he brought out the excitement, the instinct, the desire in her, empowering her to be bold and daring, to take what she wanted, to touch and to taste and to love with abandon, and without reservation.

~-o O o-~

* * *

**_A/N2: Your reviews are wonderful and I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying the story. THANKS!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: It was pretty quiet on the comment front today but I have to give a shout out to guest reviewer Laineybev and to KatieDuggansNeice who both suggested that I NOT return Richard and Isobel to Fellowes for Series 4 because they are having way more fun over here at FFnet! ;-)**_

_**Disclaimer: As evidenced by my comment above, they do belong to Fellowes and much as I'd like to keep them, I do have to return them...eventually...but not before this night is over! No copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

~-o O o-~

Dreams didn't taste this sweet, feel this warm and soft in his arms though he had dreamt of her often. He reached for the knot at her waist when his arms came free from his pyjama shirt, small hands roamed freely over his bare shoulders, teeth and tongue latching onto his neck and chest, never caring if she marked him or not. Her robe gone, his arms wrapped around to hold her close as he lost himself to her passionate kisses. Gold and silver curls cascading down her back when his fingers tangled in her braid to cradle her head.

~-o O o-~

* * *

_**A/N2: Thanks again for all the reviews that have been left and I look forward to hearing your thoughts and feelings on this and any upcoming chapters! THANKS!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: To dream or not to dream? Or is it all a dream? Continue on and find out dear reader...**_

_**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

~-o O o-~

Lost, so many years spent keeping her distance, convincing herself that she didn't need to be touched, didn't need to be desired, that the love of her son would be enough. Now her skin was aflame where he touched her, where his tongue rolled the stiff peak of her breast against the roof of his mouth, worshiping her with his own body, convincing her that he did indeed love and desire her and that she deserved so much more. Wrapping her legs around his waist she smiled up at him as she arched her body to accept him within her.

~-o O o-~

* * *

_**A/N2: I know that with Easter coming up, it's hard to find the time but a review is always appreciated! THANKS!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: We know what Isobel is feeling...but how is Richard feeling about things? Let's see...**_

_**Disclaimer: Simple, no copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

~-o O o-~

Loneliness, emptiness, all the years without a wife or a family of his own, invited everywhere but always _apart_ from everyone. She had rebuffed him once, before he'd had a chance to explain himself but lying here in the moonlight beneath the stars, her heart and her arms were open to him, warm and inviting, welcoming him home. Eager lips and hands whipped his desire to a frenzied pace as she matched him stroke for stroke as if they had been lovers through many past lives together. His only regret, that he had not been more ardent in his pursuit.

~-o O o-~

* * *

_**A/N2: Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They really mean a lot! THANKS!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Friends and now...lovers! So many thoughts, so many emotions...**_

_**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

~-o O o-~

Gentle, tender, almost reverent was his lovemaking but she needed more...more fire, more passion, more of _him_. Leveraging him over onto his back she began to ride him with the ferocity of a she-devil, her hair falling wildly around her shoulders, her head tilted up and her eyes closed, she lost herself to the immense pleasure of his erratic thrusts as she felt him coming closer and closer to his own orgasm. Shattering into a million pieces when his hand moved between them to touch her just _there_, she collapsed into his arms as they both cried out in ecstasy.

~-o O o-~

* * *

_**A/N2: Your reviews have meant the world to me and I've appreciated them all, including those from my anonymous guest reviewer! Please continue to let me know what you think! THANKS!**_


	18. Chapter 18

~-o O o-~

* * *

~-o O o-~

Still was the night around them as the sky began to lighten with the approaching dawn. Touching each other tenderly, almost shyly, they kissed and cuddled and caressed each other before pulling on gowns and pyjamas and wrapping up in dressing gowns. Holding hands to walk back through the meadow, stopping to laugh, to hug, and to smell the roses and wildflowers along the way, they eventually found themselves at the garden gate, the portal back to reality. Pulling her close, he kissed her gently, almost chastely and unbeknownst to them, beneath the gaze of two pairs of watchful eyes.

~-o O o-~

* * *

_**A/N: Anyone wish to take a guess as to who might have been watching? Leave me a review and let me know who you think it is! THANKS!**_

_****__**Disclaimer: They still belong to Fellowes, ITV and Carnival, no copyright infringement intended.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Latona Enelra named off several pairs of eyes that might possibly have been our culprits! Read on to find the truth...**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine and no copyright infringement intended...just a much more romantic story than we were left with at the end of Series 3!**_

* * *

~-o O o-~

Curiously fascinated, he gazed down on the couple as the doctor escorted her over to sit upon the stone bench, brushing away the dust and debris with a flourish.

"Mark my words, she'll be dragging him down the aisle in six months!"

Looking out the window, she watched as he knelt before his nurse, face upturned and beaming from ear to ear, as he placed her slippers lovingly on her feet.

"He'll go willing in three, Mr. Carson!"

Enjoying the view as she waltzed away from him across the room with gently swaying hips, "I'll take that wager, Mrs. Carson!"

~-o O o-~

* * *

**_A/N2: We have reached the end of their magical and wonderful night. I would love to hear your thoughts on the story in general...and if you haven't reviewed at any of the individual chapters, I would love to hear from you now, at the end. THANKS!_**


End file.
